En tiempos oscuros
by OrPunto
Summary: ¿Qué harían sin el trío dorado? ¿Quién sería el lider de la rebelión interna? Neville aún no lo sabe pero... Es un héroe y, como tal, los guiará en el sabotaje.
1. 1 de septiembre

**J.K. Rowling es la maravillosa dueña de todo esto.**

* * *

**Capítulo I:**

_1 de septiembre._

Hay quien afirma que las grandes historias tienen grandes comienzos, llenos de acción y de trepidantes aventuras. Hay quien afirma que un héroe nace, no se hace. Pero, ¿sabéis qué, queridos lectores? Neville Longbottom no empezó como empiezan los héroes, de pequeño era un chico regordete y patoso de esos que dan pena. Mucha.

De esos que te incitan a ser buena persona con ellos. O a fastidiarles la vida.

Sin embargo, el último curso una cosa cambió. Harry, el héroe, el que los guió durante seis largos y oscuros años no estaba. Tampoco Hermione, su primera amiga en Hogwarts. Ni Ron, el hermano mayor de Ginny, con quien había compartido años de amistad.

Neville se preguntaba qué pasaría con Hogwarts desde que supo con certeza que el trío dorado, como se les había acabado por llamar, no asistiría. Quizá habría más miedo, menos certeza de que todo acabaría bien. La fe se había perdido desde que Harry y Hermione estaban catalogados como indeseables (Harry era el número uno, incluso en eso).

Su abuela fruncía el ceño al leer _El Quisquilloso_ cada semana. Las muertes y desapariciones entre aquellos que no eran sangre pura eran cada vez más comunes, más macabras. Cada vez que Neville recibía una carta de Ginny se alegraba porque eso significaba que ella y su familia seguían vivos. Ellos eran sangre pura y aún así estaban en peligro inminente.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su sangre también era pura, nunca antes había pensado en eso pero... su sangre era posiblemente muy pura, del tipo del que los mortífagos respetarían. Se preguntó si por eso nadie había tocado a los Longbottom hasta entonces.

Volviendo al punto en el que comienza la historia de nuestro héroe: el andén nueve y tres cuartos estaba mucho más vacío que de costumbre. Los jóvenes intercambiaban sonrisas nerviosas, en vez de los gritos alegres de todos los años. Los adultos se miraban con preocupación y se mostraban incómodos.

Sin embargo, hubo una cosa que le llamó la atención. Draco Malfoy estaba encorvado escuchando atentamente algo que le estaba susurrando su madre al oído. Parecía desgraciado, con unas ojeras enormes y la piel enfermizamente pálida. Si Neville fuera un poco más cínico habría sonreído al ver a quien le intentó arruinar parte de su estancia en Hogwarts. Pero, a decir verdad, se sentía más cómodo en su papel de ignorar a Malfoy, aunque sintiera un poco de pena por él.

─¡Neville!─ Saludó Ginny, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ginny también había cambiado ese verano, parecía más delgada, como si hubiera perdido el apetito, y su pelo había perdido mucho brillo. Ya no era ese color zanahoria que le había sacado una sonrisa al reconocerlo en los juegos de Quidditch. Era un color más caoba, más triste. Antes (y a Neville le costaba reconocerlo) había sentido algo por Ginny, algo que estaba en el límite entre la amistad y el amor. Le había gustado verla suspirar aunque sabía que no era por él, verla sonreír ante sus intentos de no cometer errores.

Sin embargo, desde que estaba con Harry, Neville se había propuesto olvidarla, olvidar sus ojos de un color casi miel, y su sonrisa pícara. Después de todo, no podía ser tan díficil. Ya casi ni reaccionaba cuando pensaba en ella. Casi.

Ginny lo sorprendió con un abrazo que lo dejó sin aire durante unos segundos. Él le devolvió el abrazo mientras le sonreía.

─¿Que ha sucedido Ginny?─ Preguntó, a media voz pero se dio cuenta de que estaban atrayendo la atención de algunos que no estaban lejos. ─¿Ron está enfermo de spattergroit o se fue con Harry?─ le susurró procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

A Ginny le tembló un poco el labio. Parecía como si aún no supiera como afrontar el hecho de que su novio, su mejor amiga y su hermano no estuvieran. Abrazó aún más fuerte a Neville.

─Se fue. Todos se fueron─.

Neville acarició la cabellera de Ginny.

La había visto llorar muchas veces y sabía todo lo que le molestaba hacerlo en público.

─Vamos al tren, aún queda un rato para las once y seguramente encontraremos un vagón para nosotros solos─. Ella asintió y cualquier vestigio de la debilidad mostrada se transformó en una seguridad que pocos sabían que era falsa.

─¡Creciste un montón! ¿Qué tal el verano, Neville?─ Preguntó, para aliviar la tensión que ambos sentían. Neville suspiró y procedió a contarle cosas sobre plantas que no le interesaban, ni le interesarían. Ciertamente en esos momentos, casi parecía que estuviera en cuarto curso cuando Neville se hizo amigo de Ginny. Esta dejó de ser "la hermana pequeña de Ron" más bien Ron se convirtió en el "hermano mayor de Ginny". Sucedió poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, Ginny era una chica graciosa, divertida. Sabía levantarle el ánimo cuando salía de pociones y cuando Malfoy hacía un comentario malintencionado sobre sus padres. Y Neville le contaba detalles de Harry cuando ella los deseaba y le ayudaba en las asignaturas que a ella le costaban.

─¿Neville? ¿Estás bien?─Le preguntó Ginny, interrumpiendo su nostalgia hacia un pasado fácil. ─Creo que deberíamos sentarnos en algún compartimiento del fondo, Luna suele ir allí. Además, nunca hay nadie en esos.─Comentó, mientras caminaba rápidamente, ignorando las miradas de los estudiantes que ya estaban en el tren.

La miraban con curiosidad insana. _¡Buscaos una vida! _Pensó Neville, repentinamente malhumorado. Todos los años era la misma historia, nadie sabía meterse en su propia vida, siempre tenían que agobiar a Harry con sus miradas insistentes. Y ya que Harry no estaba, Ginny tendría que cargar con todo el peso de la fama.

Neville conjuró un _muffiato_ para poder hablar tranquilamente, cuando encontraron un compartimiento solitario.

─Neville, es siniestro como te miran esas crías de quinto curso─. Le dijo Ginny, acomodándose en el asiento.

Neville enarcó una ceja, sabía que miraban a Ginny. No habría ningún motivo para mirarle a él. Él simplemente era el amigo alto y un poco patoso de Harry Potter. (Y estaba contento con eso, nunca le habría gustado ser el centro de atención).

─Ginny, me das un poco de miedo cuando ten inventas historias. Te miraban a ti. A partir de ahora todos te van a mirar a ti─. Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. Era prácticamente una tradición. Y, viendo como estaba todo, prefería mantener la normalidad lo más que pudiera.

Ginny Weasley río divertida.

─Si no me quieres creer, no lo hagas. Pero, en serio, ellas te miraban. Y cómo te _miraban_.─ Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y observó el paisaje. De un momento a otro perdió toda la luz que había recuperado, al joven se le formó un nudo en el estomago. Neville le pasó un brazo a Ginny por el hombro.─Volverán Ginny, antes de lo que piensas. Ya lo verás. ─

Y antes de que ella pudiera responder Luna Lovegood entró en el compartimiento. Ella les sonrió.

─Imaginaba que estaríais aquí─. Les dijo mientras colocaba el baúl. Neville sonrió al verla, al menos ella mantenía su aura despistada y extravagante. Llevaba el pelo trenzado (incluso así estaba despeinado, qué curioso) y sus pendientes de rábano.

─¡Luna!─ Ginny se levantó y abrazó a la chica con todas sus fuerzas. ─¡Sé que te vi hace muy poco pero te eché mucho de menos!─ Le dijo, con la voz casi quebrada. Neville se estaba empezando a preocupar, una cosa era que Ginny se pusiera nostálgica y otra muy distinta era que llorara cada dos por tres. Ella no iba a ser una Cho Chang. ¡Harry aún estaba vivo! No, Harry seguiría con vida... Porque Harry era la única esperanza que tenían.

Luna abrazó a Ginny y su cara se volvió seria.

─¿Habéis leído últimamente El Profeta?─ Preguntó sonando terrorificamente seria. (¡Luna seria! ¿El fin del mundo se acercaba?). Ambos negaron con la cabeza, sabían que El Profeta no era de fiar desde que el ministerio había sido tomado por los mortífagos. La joven hizo un gesto incómodo, planteándose cómo contarles algo. Suspiró y las palabras salieron por si solas. ─Snape es el nuevo director de Hogwarts─.

─¿¡Qué!─ Exclamó Ginny mientras miraba a Luna con los ojos abiertos desorbitadamente.

Mientras tanto Neville estaba encajando la noticia. Snape no podía ser el único mortífago en Hogwarts, no tenía sentido que lo dejaran a él solo cuando McGonagall podía realizar cualquier hechizo para eliminarlo en un momento. Debería haber al menos un mortífago despiadado ayudándolo, pero no podía tener antecedentes así que... No se le ocurría ningún nombre en ese momento.

─¿Quién más viene con Snape?─ Cuestionó mirando fijamente a Luna. Los ojos de Luna se agrandaron, más de lo que era normal, por la sorpresa.

─Los hermanos Carrow. Tengo entendido que uno de ellos es el nuevo subdirector─.

Los chicos compartieron una mirada nerviosa. El curso pintaba mucho peor de lo esperado.

* * *

Neville nunca había visto el castillo tan apagado como entonces. Los fantasmas no habían aparecido y normalmente les saludaban para el inicio de curso. Hasta esos momentos no había visto a ningún nacido de muggles, la sangre más "impura" que había visto hasta entonces era la de Seamus, que era hijo de un muggle y una mestiza.

─¿Qué tal el verano, Seamus?─ Preguntó Neville, asegurándose de que el barullo no permitiese escuchar cualquier cosa que pudiera perjudicarlos.

─Mis padres se han ido del país hasta que todo esto se solucione─. Suspiró Seamus, abatido. ─Dean también ha desaparecido, lo último que sé de él es que si se produce algo grande lleva el galeón encima─. Susurró, dándose cuenta de que el ruido se había cortado de golpe.

Neville se giró hacia la mesa de los profesores. Era una cosa sumamente rara observar a Snape en el centro, en el lugar de Dumbledore._ Asesino_. Snape se levantó y procedió a dar el discurso para abrir el curso:

─Espero que os hayáis dado cuenta de los cambios que se han producido este año. Vivimos en una época de cambios, todos para bien y para mejorar la calidad de vida de aquellos que lo merecen─. Snape sonaba serio, frío. Neville creyó detectar cierto matiz de aburrimiento en su voz, pero supo que eran imaginaciones suyas. ─Este curso contaremos con la presencia de Alecto Carrow, encargada de la clase de _Estudios Muggles_, que este año será obligatoria y con la presencia de Amycus Carrow, el nuevo profesor de _Artes Oscuras_. Ambos ostentarán el título de Subdirectores...─

Neville desconectó unos momentos del discurso, mientras observaba a sus futuros profesores. Alecto Carrow parecía un hombre, puesto que era encorvada y corpulenta. Amycus tenía el rostro lleno de bultos, como si lo hubieran hechizado para que fuese horrible. El joven se preguntó si realmente eran tan malos como parecían o eran una parodia de mortífagos.

─... todos los pasadizos de este castillo están cerrados y resguardados por el personal adecuado...─

Ginny le susurró: ─Mortífagos, dementores y sabe Merlín qué más─. Neville asintió y trató de seguir escuchando lo que decía Snape. Volvían las normas de Umbrige: los toque de queda y quedaba suspendido, indefinidamente, el Quidditch y cualquier cosa que no fuera aprobada expresamente por la junta directiva. (Los mortífagos).

─Podéis empezar el Banquete.─ Y así acabó el discurso del nuevo director de Hogwarts, resonaron los aplausos por parte de Slytherin. Y, para sorpresa de Neville, se les unieron alguno Ravenclaw e incluso Hufflepuff.

Neville frunció el ceño, decepcionado, creía que había algo más de lealtad en Hogwarts pero, por lo visto, todos se olvidaban de lo que sucedía en el exterior una vez cruzada la pared del andén. Se fijó en Ginny, que parecía apunto de llorar.

─Come algo, que estás muy delgada─. Bromeó, imitando a la Sra. Weasley. Ginny sonrió y se sirvió unas patatas y algo de pollo.

─Parece que no pasa nada, que es todo normal─. Comentó, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

─Pero faltan Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ellos están haciendo algo grande─. Le dijo. Seamus le miró dudativo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Neville es un personaje que de un tiempo para acá me llama muchísimo la atención y, después de ver esa maravillosa cosa que es la Última Película he decidido hacer mi homenaje a Neville, el héroe que decidió serlo. Él no tenía ningún destino marcado, ninguna profecía guiaba su vida el lo hizo, como dice el refrán, por amor al arte._

_Seguiré el canon casi a raja tabla porque, a decir verdad, en esta historia no será muy complicado. Sin embargo, habrá un par de cosas que nunca aparecerían en los libros de Jotaká._

_Se acabó lo que se daba y espero que me dejéis un comentario diciendo lo que opinais. ¡Realmente lo agradecería!_

_Sin más que decir,_

**Or Punto.**


	2. La primera herida de guerra

**Disclaimer: Cualquier cosa que reconozcáis es propiedad de la mujer más rica de U.K**

_No sirve de nada preocuparse. Lo que venga, vendrá, y le plantaremos cara._

_Rubeus Hagrid_  
_Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego. Capitulo 37. El comienzo_

**Capítulo II:**

_La primera herida de guerra._

Neville sintió la habitación aún más solitaria por la mañana (por la noche no había podido dormir prácticamente nada sin los ronquidos de Ron). Siempre era el que se levantaba con el ruido de los demás y, por primera vez en siete años, había sido el primero en salir de la cama. Era raro. Y algo parecido a la tristeza se había establecido en su pecho.

Seamus parecía tener una pesadilla o algo por el estilo así que el joven Gryffindor se acercó a despertarlo.

─¡Seamus! ¡Seamus! ¡Despierta, es una pesadilla!─ Estuvo prácticamente cinco minutos agitándolo. Entonces abrió los ojos. Neville captó una mirada desconcertada en él.

─La pesadilla sólo comienza Neville─. Le dijo después de que Neville le contara que lo había visto mal. Todo ese pesimismo se le hacía extraño. Después de todo, cuando Vol-Voldemort (le costaba incluso pensar su nombre, pero lo hacía) había vuelto él ya se había hecho a la idea de que eran _tiempos oscuros_. La ventaja de creer firmemente en Harry era que había tenido algo más de tiempo para prepararse.

Neville se encontró a Lavander y a Parvati mientras bajaba las escaleras. Era extraño notar como todos parecían mucho más tristes y parecía que hubieran tirado la toalla. Neville hizo un amago de saludo y ellas le sonrieron.

─¿Preparado para las clases de hoy?─ Le preguntó Parvati.

A Neville se le hacía un poco extraño hablar con ellas, a decir verdad era muy tímido y nunca había hablado demasiado con ninguna. Sólo con Hermione, que era una de sus mejores amigas. Pensó que se trabaría, como siempre que hablaba con alguien con quién no tenía suficiente confianza. Tartamudearía y se pondría rojo. Qué patético podría llegar a ser. ¡Y sin querer!

─Supongo que podremos soportar a los mortífagos. Aunque la clase de _Artes Oscuras_ me va a tocar las narices─ ¿De él habían sonado esas palabras tan seguras? ¿Eso que sentía era una sonrisa de seguridad en su cara? ¿Él? Suponía que sí, porque después de sus palabras Parvati y Lavander sonrieron tímidamente.

─¿Creéis que las clases con los Carrow serán muy horribles?─. Cuestionó Lavander, mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor. El Gran comedor aún estaba vacío porque era muy temprano, sobretodo para él que se levantaba con el tiempo justo para tomar algo de zumo de calabaza e ir a clase.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

─Hemos sobrevivido a clases de quién-vosotras-sabéis, de Lockhart, de un falso Moody, de Umbrige y de Snape. Un par de mortífagos cobardes no podrán superarlo. ─ Le dijo mientras se servía unos huevos con beicon.

Observó a Luna que estaba desayunando, sola. ¿Por qué se avergonzaban de ella los de su casa? Que él supiera Luna era una de las personas más intuitivas e inteligentes de Hogwarts. Además de que era divertida, a veces tomándole el pelo con sus criaturas míticas. (Él era demasiado crédulo). Luna levantó la cabeza de sus tortitas y le miró durante unos segundos antes de sonreír sinceramente. Neville le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó algo de zumo de calabaza.

─Buenos días.─ Gruño Ginny, sentándose a su lado. Neville apartó la mirada de Luna para observarla. Tenía bolsas en los ojos, muestra de que no había tenido una noche especialmente pacífica. Sus pecas destacaban mucho, muestra de la desagradable palidez que adornaba su rostro. Además llevaba el pelo, como Hermione en sus peores días, recogido.

─¿Estás bien?─ Le preguntó, mientras la miraba. Ginny simplemente asintió y antes de que Neville pudiera preguntar por su noche McGonagall interrumpió a los Gryffindor.

─Por favor, venid a recoger vuestros horarios.─

Tendría _Artes Oscuras _a primera hora.

Con Slytherin.

Neville frunció el ceño. Eso definitivamente no era un buen inicio en todo el curso.

─¿Qué Carrow da... ehr... _Artes Oscuras_?─Le preguntó a Ginny echando un vistazo a su horario. Empezaba con Encantamientos ¡qué suerte!

─Neville, ni si quiera estoy segura de qué Carrow es mujer, no te puedo decir cuál de ellos dará la clase─. Le dijo Ginny, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Ambos dirigieron la mirada a los _profesores_, definitivamente Neville iba a tener serias dudas sobre cómo distinguirlos. La noche anterior había sido relativamente fácil, porque había uno a cada lado de Snape. Esa mañana, por otra parte, estaban sentados juntos, mirando a todo Hogwarts con suficiencia y arrogancia. (Ni que fueran mortífagos tan buenos, de hecho, eran de los cobardes que estaban ahí para que... para que Vol-Voldemort estuviera en paz.)

─Menuda mañana me espera, Artes Oscuras dobles, como primera clase─. Se quejó, hundiéndose en su asiento. Ojalá estuviera Harry, ¡seguro que haría algo! Neville pensó en la primera clase, en la que Umbrige había mostrado una cara avinagrada. Asco. Ella sentía asco por todos ellos, por todos los que no pensaban igual que el ministerio.

Seamus le miró de reojo, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero se calló y suspiró profundamente.

─¿Qué te pasa, Seamus?─. Preguntó. Se le hacía raro que Seamus se callara, a decir verdad él nunca lo había hecho, Seamus siempre decía lo que le parecía y pensaba al momento. (Cualidad que Neville no acababa de apreciar).

─Es raro. Dean habría estado aquí, pensando la mejor forma de caricaturizar a los mortífagos. Y sin embargo está en quién-sabe-dónde, luchando por su vida─. La voz de Seamus sonó indiferente, con un ligero toque amargo. Si el joven Longbottom no lo conociera bien, pensaría que le importaba más bien poco el lugar donde estuviera su amigo. Sin embargo, sus ojos ligeramente acuosos y sus manos tensas eran pruebas más que suficientes de que estaba sufriendo la perdida de su amigo. (¡No era perdida hasta que se encontrara el cadáver! Si no... el trío dorado podría ser historia).

* * *

Contrario a todo lo pensado, la mayor parte de los Slytherins estaban serios, demacrados. Pansy Parkinson (la que tenía cierto parecido con un caniche) que siempre parecía altiva tenía la mirada perdida en Malfoy, preocupada por él. Malfoy, estaba peor, si eso era posible, (Neville estaba casi seguro de que el hecho de no ver a sus padres constantemente le había sentado fatal). Los únicos que parecían estar pagados de sí mismos, como buenos hijos de mortífagos, eran Crabbe y Goyle, los gorilas que siempre le habían intentado arruinar la vida. Aunque desde que el E.D había enviado a sus padres a Azkaban los ataques habían parado, misteriosamente.

Neville se había sentado solo en la última fila de la clase. Normalmente Hermione se habría sentado a su lado, habrían comentado algo sobre el profesor y se habrían callado al escucharlo llegar.

─¿Qué crees que nos dirá nuestro _profesor_ nuevo?─. Habría dicho Hermione, ironizando la palabra profesor.

─No lo sé, sinceramente me espero lo peor, incluso viniendo de ellos─. Le habría contestado Neville. Hermione le habría mirado de reojo mientras apuntaba la fecha del día _Jueves, 2 de septiembre de 1997_. Le habría sonreido, al verlo ligeramente nervioso. Habría apretado su mano, como siempre hacía cuando alguno de los dos tenía miedo (Neville siempre pensó que de haber tenido una hermana sería como Hermione, sólo que un poco más patosa) como en primero cuando Hermione aún no era amiga de Harry y Ron.

Pero Hermione no estaba ahí para ayudarle. Ninguno de ellos. Y a él solo le quedaba seguir en Hogwarts mientras ellos hicieran aquello tan necesario para salvar el mundo mágico. Quizá si hubieran contado con él en esos momentos estaría haciendo historia, pero, lo más importante, también ayudando a sus amigos. Pero él no era lo suficientemente bueno, ni capaz... comprendía que lo hubieran dejado atrás.

Un golpe seco desvió su atención, Neville alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos grandes y negros de una de las gemelas Patil. Bajó la mirada hasta su corbata y se dio cuenta de que era Padma, la gemela Ravenclaw. Nunca había intercambiado más de dos o tres frases corteses, no sabía como comportarse con ella, una perfecta desconocida.

─Espero que no te moleste que me siente aquí, pero es que te vi solo y después de todo eres un Gryffindor, no puede pasar nada malo por sentarme contigo, ¿no?─. Le confió Padma, en un susurro. Neville sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas por la vergüenza, él no era la mitad de valiente que sus compañeros Gryffindors.

─Creo que todos podemos contra los Carrow, después de todo hemos pasado cosas mucho peores y sí, me refiero a Lockhart─. Respondió Neville con una sonrisa segura. Se sorprendió a darse cuenta de que era él quien decía esas palabras, llenas de algo que no sabía identificar. Padma le devolvió la sonrisa y por unos momentos Neville se sintió bien.

Repentinamente la clase se quedó en silencio absoluto, por la puerta había entrado Alecto Carrow, su futuro profesor (¿profesora?) de _Artes Oscuras_. Tenía el cabello canoso, despeinado y cortado como si lo hubiese hecho ella misma con los ojos cerrados. Tenía los ojos pequeños y negros, entrecerrados amenazadoramente y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado.

─Buenos días, mi nombre es Alecto Carrow y seré su profesora de Artes Oscuras─. ¡Duda resuelta! ¡Era una mujer! (O un intento de, pensó Neville). ─Durante este curso aprenderán a apreciar el arte de...─ _La tortura, el asesinato..._ Completó Neville, en su mente, sin prestarle mucha atención a la profesora. ─Cpmo sabrán soy la encargada, junto con mi hermano, de la disciplina en este colegio. A partir de ahora la más mínima falta será castigada, de tal manera, que aprenderéis a no cometer más errores─

Neville suspiró fuertemente, hastiado. No se dio cuenta de que había sido él hasta que Padma abrió los ojos de golpe y le miró sorprendida. _Tengo que empezar a controlar este... nuevo "yo", si no preveo, y saqué un supera las espectativas en Adivinación en mis TIMOS, unos cuantos castigos con la Carrow_, reflexionó el joven Longbottom.

La mujer paseó su mirada por toda la clase, sonriendo a los Slytherin, ignorando a los Hufflepuff y a los Ravenclaw y clavando su mirada en la zona Gryffindor, más concretamente en Neville.

─Longbottom, ¿cierto?─. Preguntó.

─Sí. ─Dijo Neville, no le llamaría profesora o señora, en la vida. (Aunque él creyera firmemente que lo valiente no quita lo cortés, pero con Carrow no podía evitarlo era, simplemente, algo superior a él).

Carrow enseñó una mueca de superioridad que en algún país del mundo podría ser considerada como sonrisa. Suprimió un gesto de asco al ver sus dientes, amarillos y alguno negro.

─Conocí a sus padres, de hecho, coincidimos aquí, en Hogwarts. Yo estaba en séptimo curso cuando ellos fueron seleccionados para Gryffindor, parecían prometedores ¿Quién diría que tuvieron esa suerte, eh? .─ Comentó, con un falso dramatismo, la profesora para toda la clase mientras se apoyaba en una mesa. ─Le recomiendo que, de ahora en adelante, trate de limitar sus expresiones, no me gustaría tener que aplicar mis métodos de enseñanza con usted. Después de todo, su sangre es puramente mágica─.

Neville Longbottom sabía muchas cosas de sí mismo: sabía que no era muy valiente, ni muy listo. Sabía que era muy bueno en herbología. Y sabía que estaba ligeramente enamorado (_pillado_, quizá era una palabra más concreta para lo que sentía) de una de sus mejores amigas. Pero lo que no sabía era que iba a desafiar a la mujer enarcando las cejas.

─Lo que sucedió con mis padres no fue un accidente. Fue producto de sus amigos mortífagos que querían encontrar a Voldemort.─ Dijo Neville con una voz bastante controlada. (Al menos no le gritaba a los profesores, eso ya sería demasiado Harry.) La miró a los ojos, desafiante. _Niégalo. Niega que es verdad. _

─Creo que es hora, jóvenes, de que aprendan uno de los usos de el encantamiento cortador.─ La profesora destilaba cierto aire amenazador, que, en opinión de Neville no era nada comparado con su ex-profesor de pociones. (Y por tanto no le daba miedo alguno). Sin embargo, Padma Patil no parecía opinar lo mismo puesto que se envaró y su mano izquierda apretó la pierna del joven discretamente, como advirtiéndole de algo.

─¿Me parece haber escuchado, Longbottom, que se presenta voluntario para probar como funciona este hechizo?─ Preguntó, volviendo a enseñar sus dientes, amarillentos.

─No, no me escuchó decir tal cosa. Es evidente que tiene un problema en el oído pero no se preocupe, es por la edad─. Respondió Neville, sintiéndose idiota e impulsivo. Él no era así, quizá Ron (o Ginny, aunque le doliera admitirlo)... Pero él no. No.

─¡_Diffindo_!─ Chillo Alecto Carrow, irritada.

Neville sintió repentinamente como si una cuchilla le cortara la mejilla. No dolía demasiado (aún recordaba los cruciatus de los mortífagos la noche en la que Dumbledore fue asesinado). Pronto pudo notar como la sangre caliente recorría su mejilla hasta llegar a su boca, sintiendo el sabor metálico en sus labios.

Carrow le miró con suficiencia.

─Espero que esto le haga pensar antes de hablar, Longbottom. Aunque no soporto a los Gryffindor, no es de mi agrado derramar una sangre tan pura como la suya. Dicho esto, se acaba la clase. Quiero que escriban una redacción de setenta centímetros sobre la maldición ata-lenguas para mañana. Quién no lo haga... Bueno, podemos probar los usos de otro hechizo, tal como hicimos con Longbottom.─

Todos recogieron sus cosas en silencio, ni siquiera los Slytherin hicieron el amago de reírse, tal como habrían hecho en una situación normal. Neville había intentado ser uno de los primeros en salir pero la voz de su profesora lo había detenido a un par de metros de la puerta.

─Me gustaría recordarle que está prohibido asistir a la enfermería por castigos o pruebas de clase─. Le dijo, recuperando su estado seco, sin la arrogancia que había mostrado al hacerle el corte en la mejilla.

Aún así, era odiosa. Y una mortífaga. Y una secuaz de Snape. Aunque él la hubiera provocado. ¡Nunca había hablado así a un profesor! (Aunque no aceptara que ella fuera una profesora. No lo era. No comparándola con Sprout o McGonagall).

* * *

Neville salió de la clase lo más rápido que pudo. Miró su reloj, apenas habían tenido veinte minutos de una clase que debería durar dos horas. (Mejor). Iba a ir al baño para curarse la herida en la cara, su sangre había pasado de ser húmeda a ser pegajosa.

─¡Neville! ¿Estás bien?─ Le preguntó Lavender, preocupada. Cuando ella estaba con Ron le daba la sensación de que era un poco tonta. Pero en esos momentos no le parecía tonta, junto con sus compañeros y su mirada preocupada se sentía... un poco como en casa.

─La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de como curar el corte de manera mágica. Pero por lo demás estoy bien─. Respondió, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No entendía muy bien su comportamiento en clase, él no era de esas personas que tienden a ceder a sus impulsos. Es decir, lo hacía, pero no era habitual.

Y... bueno, a decir verdad, no le disgustaba del todo decir lo que creía por una vez. Incluso podría decir que le gustaba.

─Es bastante fácil. ¡_Episkey_!─ Ernie MacMillan le cerró la herida en un segundo.

Neville palpó la herida, ahora cerrada, la sangre seguía allí, ahora más seca. ─Gracias Ernie, creo que tendré que aprender ese hechizo─. Bromeó.

Los demás parecían ligeramente preocupados por su indiferencia con lo que había sucedido. Padma y Parvati compartieron una mirada extraña, como si mantuvieran una conversación mental. (Eran gemelas y por la experiencia del chico con los gemelos eso era posible.)

─Neville un _profesor_ te _ha atacado_.─Dijo Padma, despacio, como si temiera que Neville no lo comprendiera.

─Es una mortífaga.─ Respondió como si eso lo solucionara todo. Quería lavarse la cara lo más pronto posible. ─ ¿Alguien puede hacer algo con la sangre que hay en mi cara, por favor?─ Pidió.

Parvati hizo un movimiento con la varita y Neville sintió la cara mucho más limpia.

─Aunque sea lo que sea es una _profesora_. No _puede_ hacer eso.─Dijo Lavander mientras los demás asentían.

Neville sonrió, se notaba bastante que sus compañeros no habían ido al ministerio en quinto ni habían intentado contener a los mortífagos en sexto. De hecho, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera habían visto a uno antes de los Carrow.

─No lo entendéis, ¿verdad? ¿No entendéis lo que implica _ser_ un mortífago? No hay mortífagos buenos. _No_. Y menos ahora. Se nota bastante que no estuvisteis cuando atacaron Hogwarts.─ Dijo, sin querer imprimir en su voz rencor. (Aunque sonó un poco así). Ellos no habían ido, a pesar de haber dicho que siempre tendrían los galeones del E.D cerca. No se habían arriesgado. No, no lo habían hecho. Y Neville, por primera vez en su vida los miró, los miró de verdad.

Eran unos _críos_. Tenían diecisiete años todos. Y querían vivir como habían vivido los anteriores años: _sin preocupaciones_. Neville se rió amargamente, habían tenido mala suerte porque les iba a tocar madurar más de golpe de lo que le había tocado a él. Todos los presentes: Ernie MacMillan, las gemelas Patil, Lavander Brown... Nunca habían soportado una cruciatus. Nunca habían sentido la adrenalina de correr por tu vida. Nunca. ¡Ni siquiera habían cruzado un par de maldiciones de verdad, por los calzones de Merlín! ¿Y eran estos los que quedaban en Hogwarts?

─Chicos, sé que esto va a sonar cruel pero... Sois unos crios. Esto que me hizo Alecto Carrow─. Neville estaba hablando particularmente alto, mientras señalaba la herida recién cerrada ─ sólo es el principio. Y eso que soy sangre limpia. Imagínate que te hubiera cogido a ti, Seamus. Estoy seguro de que habría empezado con la cruciatus. ¡Tenemos que ser fuertes! ¡No podemos dejar que ellos nos dominen!─ Acabó su discurso sintiéndose como Harry cuando llevaba el Ejército de Dumbledore. Se sentía valiente, como si siempre hubiera podido hablar de esa manera.

Pero pudo ver que sus interlocutores no opinaban lo mismo. Incluso Padma, quien parecía lista e incluso normal, lo miraba como si estuviera hablando como Luna. Neville pudo notar como la sangre acudía a sus mejillas pero eso no evitó que dijera una última cosa antes de irse a picar algo a las cocinas:

─Cuando veáis con vuestros ojos que no miento podéis venir a mí. Quizá sea hora de reabrir el E.D...─

* * *

El resto del día no fue mucho mejor para Neville, estaba hasta cansado de las plantas, lo único que deseaba de verdad era tirarse en su cama y dormir horas infinitas. Sin embargo, y esto era una sorpresa para él, todo el mundo parecía solicitarle. La primera en interrumpirle en su camino hacia su habitación fue Minerva McGonagall.

─Sr. Longbottom, venga aquí, por favor.─ Solicitó la mujer, que estaba al otro lado de un pasillo en el primer piso.

Neville se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la profesora, curioso de lo que ella le diría. Quizá era para comunicarle que Carrow había decidido castigarlo durante el resto de septiembre. O quizá para recomendarle que se mantuviera al margen de todo. Cuando se estaba acercando más, ella se dio media vuelta y le indicó que le siguiera.

El joven nunca había estado en la oficina de la ex-subdirectora (una palabra de su invención puesto que estaba seguro de que no existía) hasta ese día. Pero estaba decorado justo como era ella: las sillas tenían un tapizado de cuadros escoceses, había libros infinitos... Todo muy McGonagall.

─¿Pasa algo, profesora?─ Preguntó, después de sentarse y rechazar educadamente una galleta ofrecida por ella. A decir verdad era raro estar allí, Neville estaba realmente incómodo. No había hecho nada malo. Creía.

─Tengo entendido que irritó a la profesora Carrow en su clase, Sr. Longbottom─. Afirmó ella, con una voz que pretendía reprenderlo.

Si hubiera sido un par de años atrás el chico se habría estremecido y desviado su mirada pero conocía a la profesora y sabía que tras esa voz había un matiz de orgullo. Además, estaba dándole una sonrisa controlada.

─Es posible, profesora.─ Respondió, no tenía muy claro qué decir. (En las novelas muggles que él leía de vez en cuando los protagonistas siempre tenían una respuesta graciosa y sarcástica.)

─Por muy bien que le pueda sentar enemistarse con esos dos... profesores, debería controlar su genio Sr. Longbottom, no quisiera tener que ver esas heridas más a menudo. Aunque algo me diga que lo haré.─ Dijo, quitándose las gafas y masajeándose el puente de la nariz en señal de estrés. ─Por favor, no me haga preocuparme por vosotros, que ya sois mayorcitos.─

─Profesora, tranquilícese pero no me pida que me quede al margen de lo que tienen planeado los Carrow. En cualquier caso, no se preocupe, mañana mismo me pongo con los encantamientos curativos. Y trataré de no irritarla pero no prometo nada.─ Expresó Neville con esa voz firme a la que no se acababa de acostumbrar.

La profesora le estudió durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente tiró la toalla. Entonces se levantó y rebusco entre sus libros.

─Tenga.─ Ofreció la mujer.

Neville cogió el libro "Encantamientos curativos volumen I". Era bastante grueso y, suponía, complejo. Murmuró un agradecimiento sorprendido y se marchó. Le parecía extraño que la profesora se hubiese preocupado tanto por él. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que faltaban sus alumnos favoritos (y Ron) lo lógico era que se preocupara por los demás.

Bueno, al menos podía irse al fin a la cama, en esos momentos sí que estaba cansado. Había sido un día malo, prácticamente todo Hogwarts se había dado cuenta del corte en su mejilla. Neville se sentía incómodo siendo el centro de atención, podía escuchar los murmullos excitados de algunos hufflepuff (qué triste era que fuera verdad lo de que eran unos cotillas por excelencia) cuando pasaba por su lado.

─¡Neville!─ La voz soñadora de Luna le hizo parar en seco. Se giró, aunque estaba algo cansado nunca le diría que no a hablar con Luna. Había algo especial y único cuando ella hablaba. Algo que Neville no acababa de comprender (aunque le encantaba).

─Hola Luna, ¿qué tal estás?─ Saludó.

Luna se acercó, más de lo que él consideraba cómodo para ambos, y le acarició la mejilla. La chica tenía los dedos normales, ni muy suaves ni callosos, como los tendría alguien que se pasa el día con una pluma en la mano redactando trabajos. Sin embargo, a Neville le parecieron mucho más suaves de lo que imaginaba (Luna siempre tenía cosas raras en las manos: desde thestrals hasta piedras con formas extrañas).

─En la cena decían que te habían cortado la cara hasta dejarte desfigurado.─ Informó Luna, mientras examinaba concienzudamente el corte de su cara.─Creo que exageraron para aumentar tu fama.─

Neville rió, con suavidad.

─No creo que en dos o tres clases más estén muy equivocados, Luna─.

─Espero que sí, no me parecería sano que las chicas de mi curso empezaran a suicidarse porque su héroe está horrible.─ Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Neville de ella era que nunca la había escuchado mentir, cualquier cosa que decía lo hacía sin la intención de herir a nadie simplemente era así.

─Siempre pueden contar con cualquier otro chico de Gryffindor, ¿No te parece?─

─No lo creo, es más: estoy casi segura de que te prefieren antes que a Harry. Cambiaste mucho este verano, Neville.─

El chico, aunque le respondiera a los profesores y tuviera sonrisas para dar y regalar, seguía siendo Neville Longbottom y por tanto se sonrojó con ese comentario. Posiblemente Luna ni siquiera tenía la intención de causar eso en él.

─Supongo que me tengo que ir, ya es casi el toque de queda y estoy segura de que a mí no me quedaría bien un corte en la cara.─ Dijo, con esa voz tan suya. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera, siquiera, esa voz tan... tan... Luna?

─Hasta mañana, Luna. Cuídate.─Le dijo él. Y, en un impulso para nada conocido, le dio un beso en la mejilla. No fue más que un simple roce pero la chica le miró, desconcertada, durante un par de segundos. Neville fue estudiado una vez más por los grandes ojos azules de Luna.

─Adiós Neville.─ Susurró la Ravenclaw y se marchó con esos andares tan típicos de Luna, al menos ella seguía siendo ella.

* * *

Ya en la Sala Común, que estaba prácticamente vacía, Neville se quiso tumbar en un sillón, cerca del fuego, hasta que vio a Ginny sentada en una esquina oscura. Estaba sola, _para variar_. El chico se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado sin mediar palabra.

─¿Hasta cuando vas a estar así?─ Cuestionó, ligeramente irritado. Una cosa era que le doliera y otra muy distinta era que pareciera Myrtle la llorona.

─No lo sé, Neville. Hasta que vuelva a saber de ellos.─ Respondió, con la voz quebradiza.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo: El asalto al ministerio desde dentro de Hogwarts y cómo influye eso en los miembros del E.D_

_Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios:**Bella Scullw, Smithback, Flor-LupinSparrow y Sara Wayland**, me animaron muchísimo a seguir escribiendo :)_

_Sobre algunos detalles que pueden causar confusión: en los libros no dice en ningún momento que las hostilidades entre Neville y los Carrow hayan empezado desde el primer instante pero a mí, sinceramente, me pareció que había sido así. _

_Según lo que yo tengo entendido ninguno de los miembros del E.D fuera del grupo de amistades de Harry acudieron a ayudarles contra los mortífagos lo cual me lleva a pensar que Neville sentiría un ligero resentimiento hacia ellos._

_Un beso,_

_OrPunto._


	3. La inspiración de Ginny

**Disclaimer: la dueña de todo esto es una diosa inglesa, no yo.**_  
_

_Lo bueno de crecer con Fred y George es que acabas pensando que cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje._

Ginny Weasley.  
Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capitulo 29. Orientación Académica

**Capítulo III: **_La inspiración de Ginny._

Aquella mañana del tres de septiembre Ginny no se había levantado de mejor humor, tenía los ojos hinchados porque no había podido dormir después de una horrible pesadilla que, por supuesto, en esos momentos no recordaba para nada. Se había duchado y se había ido de la habitación mucho antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeras se decidieran a salir de la cama.

_Total, no voy a dormir más. Si al menos Hermione siguiera aquí..._

Merlín, se estaba hartando de sí misma. ¿Qué tan patética podía llegar a ser antes de tocar fondo? ¿Cuánto más podría sufrir? ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar su faceta de reina del drama? No lo soportaba. Comprendía perfectamente las miradas exasperadas que le dirigía Neville cada vez que suspiraba. Ella misma se habría dado un par de bofetadas, con mucho gusto, además.

Echaba tanto de menos al trío dorado. Antes de marcharse le había rogado a Hermione que la dejara acompañarlos, que la dejara formar parte de eso tan especial que tenían, pero ella se había negado alegando que no podía dejarla correr tanto riesgo, que era menor de edad y que aquello debían hacerlo solos. ¿Cómo era posible que esperara siquiera que ella se iba a mantener al margen? Ginny tenía el plan perfecto para irse con ellos, para desaparecerse con ellos... Pero los mortífagos, como de costumbre, lo habían arruinado. Era una suerte, se dio cuenta poco después, porque ella aún llevaba el rastro y no era justo de que los pillaran por su culpa.

El Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío pero no por eso estaba silencioso. Había un bullicio tan fuerte que Ginny sólo podía asociar al día después de que Harry hiciera lo que hacia todos los años (salvarla, salvar a Sirius, sobrevivir a Voldemort, ir al ministerio... _vamos, lo de siempre_). Ginny observó la mesa de Gryffindor que estaba vacía excepto por... ¡Neville!

El chico estaba muy alegre, tenía El Profeta en sus manos y Ginny casi podía escuchar su voz tarareando una canción. Se acercó a él lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas adormiladas. Justo antes de que ella pudiera saludarlo, Neville se giró y la miró sonriente, casi pagado de sí mismo.

─¡Mira esto Ginny!─ Prácticamente chilló su nombre mientras le pasaba el periódico a la joven Weasley.

**El indeseable número uno se cuela en el ministerio:**

_Harry J. Potter se ha colado en el ministerio de magia, junto con Hermione Granger, la ladrona mágica y un acompañante no identificado, el pasado día dos de septiembre para sembrar pánico en esta sociedad puramente mágica. El más buscado por los Aurores al parecer ha decidido tomarse un descanso de su fuga indefinida para liberar a los ladrones de magia que estaban siendo investigados por Dolores Umbrige. _

_Los indeseables números uno y dos, junto con El Desconocido, se colaron en el ministerio mediante poción multijugos. El porqué de su intrusión en el ministerio es prácticamente evidente, se trata de una búsqueda para acabar con el orden en el que se mantiene el ministerio desde que..._

_Continua en la página 11._

─Merlín.

Ginny se había quedado alucinada. Asombrada. Anonadada. Todas esas palabras servían para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. También serviría emocionada para describirla. Extasiada. _Viva_.

Neville la miraba fijamente observando su reacción ante la portada de El Profeta.

─¿Ya vuelves a ser tú o tendremos que esperar a que Harry irrumpa en Hogwarts?─ Preguntó, medio en serio medio en broma.

Ginny, que aún seguía en anonadada, no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo y pensar que, después de casi dos meses, tenía noticia de las personas más importantes de su vida. ¡Y ella había creído que estaban muertos! Merlín, esto lo cambiaba todo.

─Neville, ¿sabes lo que significa esto?─ Preguntó Ginny, con una sonrisa en la cara.

─¿Que vuelves a ser una persona y no un inferi?─ Cuestionó, bromeando. A Ginny le encantaba su faceta de chico valiente y divertido pero en esos momentos le fastidió la paciencia. Y si no fuera una Weasley, también el buen humor (aunque era consciente de que Neville tenía razón).

─No, idiota, significa que...─ Ginny oteó a su alrededor antes de seguir hablando en un susurro.─Significa que había algo en el ministerio que necesitaban para derrotar a Voldemort y que posiblemente lo hayan conseguido. ¡Qué alegría!─

─Lo imaginaba, Gin. Lo que pasa es que no sé que se les perdería allí, posiblemente forme parte de la tarea que les encargó Dumbledore antes de morir.

─No te vas a creer lo feliz que estoy, por Merlín. Es como si hubiese bebido hidromiel.

Ginny estaba radiante de felicidad, tanto que mientras desayunaba charlando con Neville de los posibles objetos que los llevaron a ir al ministerio no recordó la primera clase de esa mañana. No lo recordó hasta que Colin Creevey, uno de los chicos que mejor le caía en todo el curso, se lo dijo: Estudios Muggles, con el _maravilloso_ Amycus Carrow. A Ginny se le bajó la alegría y el optimismo de golpe, siendo sustituidos por un sentimiento de hastío.

Se despidió de Neville, notando por primera vez la herida de su cara, y se dirigió a la clase con un solo pensamiento en su mente: salir de esas dos horas de tortura sin tener una marca en su cara.

* * *

Ginny nunca había cursado estudios muggles, básicamente porque era mucho más fiable que Hermione le explicara lo que ella quisiera saber sobre ellos. Gracias a eso tenía conocimientos bastante completos sobre el teléfono, la televisión y los microondas (eso sí que era mágico). También le gustaba leer, cuando nadie la miraba, las novelas románticas que Hermione le pasaba de contrabando. ¡Era increíble lo creativos que eran los muggles! Las palabras parecían magia en sus máquinas de escribir.

Lo cierto es que tenía una idea bastante clara de cómo iba a ser la clase de Estudios Muggles de Carrow por lo que le había dicho Dame Smith, una Hufflepuff de su curso. Iba a empezar por enaltecer a todos los sangre pura que hubiese en la clase, luego iba a despreciar a los mestizos y por último enseñaría imágenes de los muggles de la edad media, más o menos. Castigaría a cualquiera que no quisiera reafirmar sus palabras por suerte (o por desgracia) no era igual de explosivo que su hermana Alecto y prefería planear su venganza con los alumnos poco a poco.

Ginny se sentó con Colin en una de las filas del medio, sabiendo que así era más difícil que les prestaran atención. Estaba preocupada por él, sabía que era hijo de una pareja muggle y eso le iba a complicar infinitamente su estadía en el colegio. No estaba segura de cómo iba a evitar que los mortífagos se cebaran con él, pero sí sabía que haría lo imposible porque Colin estuviese a salvo. ¡Qué injusto era que te juzgaran por tu pasado, por tu sangre! Si, al final, toda la sangre era roja, qué más daba su procedencia. _Patético_.

Cuando Amycus Carrow entró por la puerta de la clase (que curiosamente estaba en las mazmorras desde que él enseñaba) y todo el murmullo que había entonces murió al instante. El mortífago era mucho más terrorífico que su hermana, había algo en su sonrisa (con dos huecos donde deberían estar los incisivos) que había conseguido el silencio de veinte alumnos que estaban dispuestos a no hacerle caso nunca a un mortífago. El _profesor_ pasó la lista de alumnos hasta llegar a Creevey, Colin.

─Señor Creevey, no me suena para nada su apellido. Dígame, ¿a qué se dedican sus padres en nuestro mundo?─ Cuestionó el profesor, aumentando su sonrisa diabólica.

─Mis padres no son magos.─ Respondió Colin, haciendo alarde de la estupidez temeraria típica de los Gryffindor. (De la cual Ginny se jactaba, de vez en cuando).

El mortífago hizo un gesto de asco y habló como si fuera un entendido de la materia. ─ ¡Oh! Comprendo señor Creevey, sé que usted se habrá quedado sorprendido al descubrir que en nuestro mundo hay cosas increíbles como baños, cubiertos, ¡ropa hecha a base de tela de verdad! ...─

Carrow seguía hablando y, a cada palabra que decía, Colin se ponía más rojo. De ira por como estaba apretando los nudillos, según Ginny. En cualquier momento explotaría y, si Neville que era sangre pura se había llevado semejante corte, no quería imaginar lo que le pasaría a Colin. Por este motivo Ginevra Molly Weasley abrió la boca y echó por tierra su deseo de salir de allí sin la cara marcada (ni ninguna otra parte del cuerpo).

─¡Profesor, sabe usted muchísimo sobre muggles! ¿Pasó mucho tiempo con ellos cuando lo exiliaron por apoyar al sin nariz de Voldemort? Se ve usted como todo un muggle, creo que según lo que dice todos los muggles deben tener una cara parecida a la suya, ya sabe, poco evolucionada.─. _¡Se suponía que lo ibas a distraer no que te ibas a condenar a muerte, subnormal!_ La conciencia de Ginny le chirrió hasta el punto de creer escuchar la voz de Hermione en sus oídos.

Si el silencio antes era tenso y se podía cortar con un cuchillo el de esos momentos se podría haber cortado, con facilidad, con una hebra de cabello. Sus compañeras de habitación se habían puesto verdes, parecía que Dame Smith iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

─Aún no he llegado a usted, pero estoy seguro de que es una Weasley. Nadie podría ser más escaso de razón, incluso a propósito. Como comprenderá no puedo permitir esta clase de falta de respeto en mi clase. ¿Qué tipo de profesor sería si lo dejara estar? Me temo que tendrá un castigo de, déjeme pensar, una semana. ¡Y tiene usted suerte, Weasley! La próxima vez me temo que tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas.

Amycus Carrow siguió la clase como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, se le notaba la frialdad Slytherin. Cualquiera que tuviera un mínimo conocimiento sobre los muggles, y quien no lo tuviera, sabía que todo lo dicho por el profesor era una falacia. Qué mentiroso, por amor a Merlín. Ginny fingía tomar apuntes mientras hacía garabatos en su pergamino, menos mal que había cogido uno de mala calidad para esa clase, Colin apuntaba a toda velocidad los fallos en la historieta del mortífago y los demás tomaban apuntes _de verdad_. (O eso parecía).

Fueron las dos horas más largas de su vida, las más aburridas y las más irritantes.

* * *

─¿Cómo pudiste arriesgarte de esa manera? ¡Has escuchado lo que hace Carrow con sus castigados!─ Murmuró furiosamente Neville mientras se sentaba en su lado en el gran comedor. Ginny enarcó una ceja, al menos ella lo había hecho por un buen motivo. ¡El se había expuesto innecesariamente!

─¡Pues si no lo hubiese hecho no quiero saber lo que le habría pasado a Colin! ¿Tienes idea de lo enfadado que estaba? ¡Se estaba poniendo de un rojo que...!─ Ginny se interrumpió al ver como todos los que estaban a su alrededor los observaban como un Augurey de feria.─Si no lo hubiera hecho cargaría en la conciencia con todas las heridas de Colin y créeme no me apetece hacerlo.─ Susurró furiosamente mientras se servía crema de calabaza.

─¡Podías haber hecho algo que no te fuera a dejar secuelas permanentes!

─¡Fue a hablar el más indicado de realizar estupideces!

─¡Sabes que no lo hice a propósito!

─¿Crees que yo sí?

─Pues no lo sé.

─Pues yo sí.

Los amigos compartieron una mirada furiosa, ninguno de los dos tenía planes de ceder. Normalmente habría cedido Neville, pero Ginny sabía que el chico sentía que tenía la razón y se preocupaba por ella. Así que, por una vez, ella cedió.

─Lo siento, la próxima vez me callaré.─ Le dijo, intentando sonar calmada.

La sonrisa astuta con la que le respondió Neville le dejó descolocada.

─La próxima vez... no nos pillarán.─ El chico estaba hablando a un nivel tan bajo que se le hizo casi imposible entenderlo.

─¿Qué quieres decir, Nev?

─Estaba pensando que deberíamos hacerles un pequeño homenaje a tus hermanos. Ya sabes, para hacerles la vida un poco más llevadera.

Por tercera vez desde que habían empezado la comida los dos jóvenes llamaron la atención, esta vez por las carcajadas de Ginny. Neville se sonrojó con suavidad y siguió comiendo como si no hubiera hecho un comentario típico de un merodeador. (Aunque esto último no lo habría entendido porque no sabía quienes eran los merodeadores).

El resto de la tarde fue bastante normal para Ginny, hubo un par de explosiones en la clase de Pociones, consiguió realizar un hechizo bastante complicado en Encantamientos y no se encontró con McGonagall por lo tanto nadie le riñó por ser tonta. (Porque en el fondo sabía que había sido insensata).

Al acabar Encantamientos se dirigió al aula de castigos con un ligero miedo que aumentaba por momentos. No tenía ganas de ver como torturaban a los niños pequeños que posiblemente sólo habían cometido el crimen de tener padres no-mágicos.

El aula estaba justo al lado de la de Estudios Muggles y estaba helada, como si hubiera dementores a su alrededor. Pero Ginny sintió ese impulso de rebeldía que estaba empezando a caracterizar a su mejor amigo. Hablando de su mejor amigo ¿qué hacía el allí? y... ¿Luna? ¿Qué hacía la buena y un poco de Luna en un lugar como ese? Ginny le lanzó una mirada interrogante al chico y este se sonrojó furiosamente. ¡Había sido su culpa! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Lo iba a asesinar como le pasara algo a la pobre Luna! De entre todas las personas a las que Ginny nunca arriesgaría a ser castigada de esa sádica manera... Merlín, iba a matar a Neville. Se sentó a su lado y antes de preguntarle qué pasaba allí los hermanos Carrow entraron a la clase sonrientes, causando que el aula se helara aún más, si eso era posible. Como no había murmullo alguno no se cortó como había sucedido en las clases de los mortífagos.

─Como podrán notar en cada mesa hay una pluma y un pergamino. Deberán escribir cien veces "_No debo faltar al respeto a mis superiores_". Menos usted, señorita Lovegood, usted escribirá "_No debo inventarme seres mágicos como si fuera una muggle_".─ Indicó el hombre que ni siquiera en una realidad alternativa sería algo parecido a un caballero.

No había tinta, no había creído posible que los Carrow aplicaran los castigos de Umbrige. (Los creía más originales, la verdad). Harry le había hablado de ese castigo una vez, le había dicho que aunque al principio dolía luego uno se acababa acostumbrando. ¡Y un hipogrifo! Dolía cada vez más. La herida ya no se le había cerrado en la frase veintidós y había empezado a sangrar a chorros en la noventa y tres. ¿El mareo por falta de sangre? No estaba segura de cuándo llegaría pero imaginaba que pronto. Los Carrow había _amenizado_ el castigo hablando de los grandes planes de su Señor para Hogwarts.

En cuanto acabó de escribir, tras poco menos de hora y media de tortura (porque eso era una tortura aunque no se tratara de una Cruciatus), entregó el pergamino y esperó fuera del aula por sus amigos. Tenía la mano izquierda empapada en sangre, aún no se le había cerrado la herida y al parecer necesitaría ayuda mágica para cerrársela. Como le quedara algo mínimamente parecido a una cicatriz...

Salieron más estudiantes, de nombre desconocido, y más hasta que por fin salió Neville. Se veía agotado aunque tenía un brillo en la mirada indicador de que tenía un plan. ¿Sería posible que se le había ocurrido algo mientras se desangraba?

─Enséñame tu mano Gin, ayer McGonagall me prestó un libro sobre hechizos curativos y aprendí una para cerrar heridas.─ Le dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano. Ginny confiaba mucho en él pero no era precisamente un genio de los hechizos. Pero algo en su mirada confiada le hizo extender la mano izquierda, cerrar los ojos y prepararse para perder todos los huesos de su mano. Sin embargo, sintió una especie de quemazón en la mano y cuando abrió los ojos notó que la herida estaba cerrada, aunque bastante sucia. Murmuró un hechizo y solo se veía la marca de lo que la habían obligado a escribir.

Neville procedió a realizar el mismo conjuro en su mano y se la limpió con un pañuelo, al parecer no quería arriesgarse con uno de limpieza. (Seguía siendo él, después de todo). El chico pareció recordar algo y se puso pálido de repente.

─Gin, no era mi intención que castigaran a Luna, lo juro. Lo que pasa es que Carrow me pone enfermo y estaba diciéndole a Luna que el día menos pensado alguien le iba a dar una lección. Y llegó él. Y Luna habló de torposoplos. Y él intentó callarla. Y yo... ehm... posiblemente le falté al respeto. ¡Pero no me mates, Gin, que somos amigos!─ Neville estaba intentando conseguir no despertar la furia pelirroja. Después de todo él la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía lo que era capaz de hacer con solo planearlo un poquito.

─Tranquilo, Neville, sé que no eres tan idiota como para hacer que te castiguen a propósito. Simplemente deberías tener más cuidado, no llevamos ni una semana en el castillo y ya tienes la cara y la mano marcadas. Eso sí, no sé...─ La chica se interrumpió al ver salir a una pálida Luna.

El brillo característico de sus ojos saltones se había perdido y se le veía agotada. Neville se acercó a ella a una velocidad inhumana y la cogió por la cintura. Luna tenía la frente perlada de sudor y parecía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro. A pesar de haber perdido la misma cantidad de sangre, Luna estaba peor que ellos porque era muy delgada, (demasiado en opinión de Molly). Siempre lo había sido y esta vez eso había jugado en su contra.

─¡Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería!─ Exclamó Ginny, situándose al otro lado de Luna y apoyando la cabeza de la chica en su hombro.

─No podemos, podrían castigarla por ir a la enfermería. Está prohibido después de un castigo.─ Le dijo Neville, parecía estar pensando en todas las opciones posibles. ─McGonagall me va a asesinar, me dijo que tuviera cuidado con los Carrow.

Y así fue como los tres amigos se dirigieron a la guarida de la profesora más estricta y justa de la historia de Hogwarts.

La mirada de McGonagall lo decía todo: estaba muy enfadada. Ginny esperaba que su enfado fuera con los mortífagos y no con ellos.

─¡Longbottom, le dije que tuviese cuidado pero no me hizo caso! ¡¿Está usted por encima de mis advertencias? ¡Va a acabar como todos los que lo hicieron antes que yo! ¡Creía que tenía algo más de sentido pero al parecer cometí un error! ¿No se da cuenta? ¡Ellos son mortífagos! ¡No tienen moralidad alguna! ¡Y ahora por culpa de ellos la Srta. Lovegood está apunto de desmayarse!─ McGonagall le estaba gritando a Neville mientras buscaba algo entre sus cajones.─¿No tiene nada que decir?─ La jefe de Gryffindor sacó una botellita con un líquido azulado, al parecer era lo que buscaba porque se lo entregó a Luna y le indicó que se lo bebiera.

─Lo lamento, profesora.─ Le dijo Neville. Y, en aquel momento, no era el chico que había llegado del expreso siendo valiente, era simplemente el niño que estuvo a punto de ser seleccionado para Hufflepuff. El niño tímido y algo patoso que la había saludado en su primer día de Hogwarts. Y parecía a punto de llorar. Pero antes de que Ginny se pudiera acercar a abrazarle hubo un brillo rebelde en su mirada. Algo completamente nuevo y extraño. Algo que ni siquiera había visto en los ojos de sus hermanos cuando planeaban algo especialmente malvado. ─Esta será la última vez que me castiguen.

Minerva McGonagall y Neville parecían compartir algo que las demás no sabían. Algo que consiguió que la profesora le sonriera y le desearla suerte antes de echarlos a los tres de su despacho.

─Estoy sumamente cansada chicos.─ Escucharon la voz de Luna por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. ─ Me duele la mano. Y no sé si quiero tener que hablar con todas las personas que se van a interesar por mi castigo.

─Vamos a las cocinas, ¿te parece bien? Allí cenamos y luego te acompañamos a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.─ Le preguntó Neville con suavidad. Luna asintió y se apoyó aún más en Neville.

Los jóvenes comieron hasta hartarse mientras pensaban cómo irritar a los Carrow sin que los descubrieran.

─Creo que deberíamos hacer lo que los muggles llaman _Graffitti_, eso los podría irritar y no habría forma de que nos pillaran.─ Sugirió Luna mientras comía algo que en algún momento había sido helado de chocolate con vanilla.

─Sí, pero tendríamos que hacerlo por la noche y asegurarnos de llevar un buen hechizo desilusionador.─ Respondió Neville, parecía estar buscando todos los fallos posibles del plan antes de aceptarlo.

Y, con una fuerte sensación de déjà vu dijo:─_Lo bueno de crecer con Fred y George es que acabas pensando que cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje._

* * *

_Y hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy, amigos y amigas. ¡Neville, Luna y Ginny, el trío más extraño que haya visto Hogwarts nunca! Bueno, como lo habréis notado se trata de un capítulo desde la perspectiva de Ginny. La verdad es que no era capaz de hacer uno desde la perspectiva de Neville, sin embargo cuando me puse con Ginny me salió bastante bien, en mi opinión._

_¡Espero ver vuestras opiniones y comentarios en los reviews!_

_Gracias **Bella Scullw **y **Valeri-5-takari** por vuestros comentarios, realmente me animaron :)_

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_El primer acto de bandalismo de los chicos y alguien se les unirá. Se aceptan apuestas señoras y señores._

_Atentamente,_

_OrPunto._


	4. Cuando Ginny y Neville hablan

**Disclaimer: Ron Weaasley y su obsesión por las Redvines son cosa de JK y de Starkid, lo que quiero decir es que nada me pertenece.**_  
_

_Capítulo 4: Cuando Neville y Ginny hablan de todo._

Neville sonrió ante la última frase pronunciada por Ginny, ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice. Hacía algún tiempo (unos cinco minutos, quizá seis) Neville había preparado el plan de lo que tendrían que hacer para conseguir vengarse de los Carrow sin que los pillaran. No sería fácil, pero las grandes cosas nunca lo eran, el chico intentaba constantemente reducir humildemente lo que hacía, pero si aquello salía como esperaba sería algo más que legendario. Y quizá les llevaría más tiempo del deseado pero aún así Neville había ideado alguna cosa para fastidiarles el jueguecillo a los mortífagos.

─¿Dumbledore le dejó la espada de Gryffindor a Harry, cierto?─ Cuestionó el chico con una sonrisa. Ginny y Luna solo pudieron reírse con suavidad al comprender las intenciones del chico.

Las semanas siguientes fueron prácticamente calcadas a los primeros días de clase: Neville y Ginny coleccionaban heridas como si de ranas de chocolate se trataran, Luna aprendió a callarse delante de los Carrow (su herida le había dejado una cicatriz para el resto de su vida en el brazo izquierdo) y los demás se habían mantenido a una distancia prudencial, como si no tuvieran muy claro si estar con ellos o no. Octubre había llegado y ellos seguían siendo los únicos locos que le plataban cara (a su manera) a los Carrow.

* * *

Por desgracia para Neville no había podido llevar a cabo ninguno de sus pequeños planes porque quería que todo saliera perfectamente. Tenía pánico de volver a ver a Luna, la pequeña y delicada Luna, sufriendo el castigo de uno de los Carrow. No podía mentirse a sí mismo, sabía que si no tuvieran a Luna con ellos le daría exactamente igual que los castigaran. Ginny era una de las mujeres más fuertes que el conocía, era capaz de montar una revolución ella solita. Lo cual lo llevaba a preguntarse por qué quería que él fuera el, por llamarlo de alguna manera, jefe. ¿Por qué? Pudiendo recurrir a Seamus que era mucho más valiente que él. A Terry Boot que era mucho más listo. Incluso a Zacharias Smith, que era un poco maniático (y a Neville le parecía muy insoportable) pero que desde luego era mucho más aplicado que él en todo. ¿Por qué Ginny le había confiado a él el liderazgo? Esa duda no dejaba a Neville en paz, en cada momento que tenía libre de clases y de perfeccionar el plan pensaba en eso. Trataba de encontrar algo que lo hiciera comprender. ¡Había estudiado el comportamiento de Ginny al más puro estilo Hermione! Y no había encontrado nada, absolutamente nada.

Esto último nos lleva a un Neville que se había saltado el toque de queda sin darse cuenta siquiera, lo cual era un poco triste porque el castigo que se iba a llevar si lo pillaban fuera de la cama no sería agradable, desde luego. El joven llevaba caminando cerca de media hora por los pasillos del segundo piso.

─¡Neville! ¿Qué haces aquí?─ La voz de Hannah Abbot, ligeramente preocupada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El chico se giró para encontrarse con la Hufflepuff. No eran especialmente cercanos pero Neville lo había sentido realmente cuando ella había perdido a su madre a manos de los mortífagos. Era horrible todo lo que habían hecho los mortífagos y simplemente porque la madre de Hannah era hija de muggles. Desde entonces la siempre sonrojada Hannah se había vuelto pálida y apagada. Había sido realmente guapa en quinto curso, con sus sonrojos cada vez que hablaba con él (Neville creía que era sumamente tímida, desde luego) y sus sonrisas pequeñas.

─Estaba dando una vuelta pero creo que ya no es hora, ¿cierto?─ Cuestionó el chico con una sonrisa, le dolió: tenía una herida a medio curar en la mejilla derecha. La chica abrió los ojos dándose cuenta del estado del rostro de Neville. Golpes y cortes. Definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría a ese estado (y eso que en esos momentos era un genio de los hechizos curativos).

─Morgana, ¿Neville, qué te ha pasado?─ Hannah se había acercado más de lo que Neville consideraba cómodo.

─Creo que la mayor parte ha sido en estudios muggles, Amycus me cae bastante mal y se me hace bastante insoportable pero Alecto también ha tenido su parte.─ Respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros. ─¿Qué haces aquí, Hannah?─

─Tengo ronda de prefectos esta noche, tuviste mucha suerte de encontrarte conmigo, la profesora Sprout estuvo a punto de cargarle la ronda de hoy a Malfoy y a Parkinson.─ Dijo ella, aún con la mirada fija en sus heridas. Neville se sentía realmente incómodo, había algo en la mirada de Hannah que no era exactamente pena, si no algo más. Y no estaba seguro de que le gustara. ─Te acompaño a tu Sala Común, me sentiría muy culpable si alguno de los Carrow te pillara por el camino.

Neville simplemente asintió, sintiéndose aún incómodo con la chica, había algo entre ambos que no sabía identificar claramente. Me mira... me mira como yo miraba a Ginny. El joven Longbottom se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo paranoico por nada, no era posible que le interesara a Hannah. ¿Ella no tenía algo con Ernie McMillan? ¿O Era con Justin Finch-Fletchley? En esos momentos no le habría desagradado tener el conocimiento de Lavender Brown respecto a esos temas.

─¿De verdad quieres volver a abrir el E.D?─ Preguntó Hannah, parecía que le había llevado algún tiempo decidirse a preguntarle eso.

─No es lo que yo quiera o no, Hannah, se trata de lo que es correcto.─ Respondió Neville, pasándose una mano por el cabello, en señal de ¿cansancio? Lo cierto era que había mantenido esa conversación incontables veces con Seamus o con Ernie McMillan pero siempre acababa igual: con un Neville muy enfadado y controlándose para no gritar que le importaba poco o nada lo que ellos opinaran. _Es mi vida y quiero hacer algo con ella_.

Hannah detuvo a Neville cogiéndolo por la manga de la túnica antes de que entrara en la Sala Común, el chico se giró mirándola con curiosidad. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente antes de hablar:

─Neville, no necesitas arriesgarte tanto para hacer lo correcto. Y... bueno... yo... Yo había pensado que si no os molesta a ti, a Ginny o a Luna... a mí... me gustaría ayudaros. Soy prefecta y os puedo pasar las rondas en las que estén los Carrow. Y... bueno... ahorrarte más heridas. Si quieres. Si no... da igual, en serio. Es decir, no te molestes en decirme que soy una carga de verdad. Si yo lo hago por ayudar y...─ La chica se interrumpió, creyendo que había dicho demasiado de golpe. Se sonrojó aún más, de ser posible, y Neville no pudo hacer otra cosa que esbozar una sonrisa suave.

─Tranquilízate, Hannah. Toda ayuda es bien recibida, es bueno saber que no somos los únicos locos en el castillo. Sobretodo viniendo de alguien que no sea Gryffindor, al parecer todos tenemos un gen que nos impide ser objetivos y responsables.─ Le dijo, con una mano en su hombro. Se despidió de ella y estaba a punto de decirle la contraseña a la Señora Gorda (gracias a Merlín ya no tenía problemas para recordarla).

─¡Neville! Una cosa más...─ Exclamó la chica, que no se había movido un milímetro. El Gryffindor se giró levemente, enarcando ambas cejas.─Procura... procura que no te hagan tantos cortes. Te ves mucho más... mucho más... Mucho mejor sin ellos.─

¿Qué...? Antes de qué Neville pudiera poner su conocidísima cara de desconcierto Hannah hizo un gesto con la mano y se marchó como alma que lleva el basilisco. El chico negó con la cabeza mientras murmuraba _esperanza_, a veces no tenía muy claro el porqué del comportamiento de algunas personas (específicamente Hannah y Luna) con él. Estaba demasiado agotado como para reparar en ello, sólo quería dormir y tratar de olvidar que estaban en guerra. Y que tenía la cara llena de cortes. Y que no le apetecía nada seguir luchando por una causa perdida (aunque él seguiría luchando... hasta la muerte si era necesario).

* * *

Mientras tanto en la otra punta del castillo, más concretamente en las mazmorras, Ginny Weasley se intentaba dirigir a toda velocidad a la Sala Común. El profesor Slughorn la había rescatado de otro castigo con los Carrow pero se lo había cobrado pidiéndole que le ayudase a limpiar algunos calderos. ("_Querida Srta. Weasley, espero que no le moleste lo más mínimo_".) Por consiguiente se había pasado las últimas dos horas limpiando, a modo muggle, calderos de estudiantes de séptimo porque "_este tipo de manchas no salen con un golpe de varita. ¡Merlín lo quisiera!_". Pero no se quejaba, estaba harta de perder sangre tan a menudo ¡era como si tuviese un amigo vampiro! (solo que sin los beneficios de... bueno, tener un amigo y no soportar a los Carrow). Le dolían las manos, el cuello por la posición en la que había estado, los ojos por los productos de limpieza. Era todo un asco.

Y desde luego no mejoró cuando chocó con alguien (un chico, por lo que ella pudo sentir antes de chocar contra la piedra del suelo. Maldijo, de manera que si su madre estuviera allí la castigaría al menos durante un par de años. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la corbata de un Slytherin. ¡Qué situación más cliché! Chica buena choca con chico malo, chico malo sonríe y la ayuda a levantarse caballerosamente, chica buena se enamora, chico malo se acuesta con la chica buena y se enamora, chica buena y chico malo se enfrentan al mundo y se casan y tienen miles de hijos. _Horrible_.

Por suerte para Ginny, ella no era una chica buena del todo y, bueno, el chico con el que chocó no era maléfico. Ella no tenía muy claro como se llamaba pero sabía que era del curso de Neville. Por supuesto no esperaba que la ayudase a levantarse, ni esperaba que se le quedase mirando como si fuera una cosa interesante. Era _raro_. No era una mirada de interés como la que le dirigía otros chicos, estudiándola, era más bien el tipo de mirada que se ve en alguien que está estudiando un hechizo sumamente extraño y útil.

En cualquier otro momento Ginny le habría espetado que dejara de mirarla así pero estaba demasiado cansada para eso. Hizo lo que haría cualquier persona que estuviera en su situación: se marchó y siguió caminando como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

─Weasley─. La voz del chico, áspera y seca, la hizo pararse en seco. Sin embargo se giró, no estaba tan cansada como para no estar alerta. Hizo un gesto, irritado, y murmuró algo así como "_¿por qué a mí, por Merlín?_"

─¿Quieres algo de mí?─ Cuestionó, sacando la varita sin intentar parecer discreta.

─Muchas cosas, algunas que tú no querrías darme. Pero, ¿en este momento? Me gustaría ofrecerte a ti y a Longbottom un poco de mi ayuda. ─ Ofreció el Slytherin de nombre desconocido. ¿Blaise Zabini? ¿Blaise Zanguini? Algo por el estilo... Estaba siempre en el grupo de Malfoy pero tendía a no meterse en líos. Era el que se mantenía atrás mientras sonreía con suficiencia, creyéndose superior. Y además, había asistido a las reuniones de Slughorn con una cara avinagrada la mayor parte de las veces.

─Lo lamento, me parece que te has equivocado, nosotros no hacemos nada que requiera tus... servicios.─ Respondió ella, con simpleza. No era idiota, sabía que no tenía que fiarse de _nadie_. Especialmente de un Slytherin, no era por ser racista pero ella no tenía registros de ninguno bueno. Excepto de la madre de Tonks. (La excepción que confirma la regla, por supuesto). Dando por finalizada la conversación, Ginny se giró y siguió andando como si él no le hubiese dicho nada.

─¡Weasley! ¡Weasley!─ El chico tiró de la manga de la túnica de Ginny y esta, era hermana de Ron después de todo, saltó alejándose lo más que pudo. Ginny abrió los ojos como si el contacto le hubiese quemado.─¿Qué puedo hacer para que creas que estoy... bueno... de... _vuestra _parte?─ Parecía que el chico era sincero. La sonrisa que había tenido durante su extraño encuentro se veía tensa, casi diría que la mantenía como una especie de defensa.

¿Por qué siempre acababa cayendo como una tonta en los que parecían buenos? Eso era lo que había matado a los padres de Harry. Eso era lo que había matado a muchas personas a lo largo de la historia. ¿Por qué ella debería ser distinta? Y, contra todas sus convicciones, Ginny Weasley, la menor de esa familia, tragó saliva y le preguntó algo que cambiaría el curso de lo que debería haber sido una resistencia con sólo tres casas. Las de los buenos.

─¿Por qué debería creer que me dices la verdad? No te conozco.

─Weasley no te voy a confiar mi vida, sólo te diré que hay una persona que me importa que saldría beneficiada con el fin de esta absurda guerra. Y sé que vosotros mantenéis contacto con Potter, todo lo que lo ayude a vencer al Señor Tenebroso será bueno para mí.─ Le dijo, con una superioridad tan falsa que incluso ella lo había notado.

¿Qué había detrás de sus palabras? ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba su rostro? ¿Por qué quería ayudarles? ¿Lo quería o simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo? Ginny, sin darse cuenta apenas, murmuró:

─¿Quién?

─No te lo puedo decir Weasley, para eso primero tendríamos que maquillarnos juntos por la noche mientras hablamos de chicos. Y me da a mí que no estamos en esa parte de la relación.─ Le dijo, mientras le enseñaba una sonrisa que pretendía ser irónica, el típico bromista sarcástico, bueno, al menos ya no era el típico chico malo.

─Si no me dices quién es no te podré creer, por lo que no te podré aceptar como ayuda; Harry no derrotará a Voldemort y ella sufrirá una muerte aterradora a manos de un mortífago.

El joven (¡Ginny seguía sin saber su nombre!) perdió la sonrisa y murmuró algo incomprensible.

─¿Qué dices? No tengo el oído de un hipogrifo.

─Parkinson.

Desde luego esa no era la respuesta que Ginny esperaba. Ella creía que se trataba de alguna Hufflepuff o incluso alguna Gryffindor pero ¿Pansy Parkinson? Esa era la última persona que ella habría creído posible. Además, ¿no tenía algo con Draco Malfoy? Porque si había algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo muchas chicas de su curso era que esa relación era un desperdicio.

─Pero... ¿por qué? Es decir...─_ ¿piensas dejarme a medias de la historia? ¿sin la parte morbosa?_ Completó Ginny en su mente, evidentemente no iba a decir algo así en alto, no era tan maleducada.

─No, Weasley, me temo que no. Pediste una historia y la tienes. Pediste un nombre y también lo tienes. Si no te fías de mí pregúntale a Longbottom cómo me comporto en clases y ya verás como a mí tampoco me gustan los Carrow. Si luego todo eso consigue hacerte entrar en razón... Bueno, hazme una señal.─ Antes de que Ginny pudiera volver a abrir la boca para intentar sonsacarle algo de información, el chico había hecho el amago de irse.

─¡Espera! ¡Aún no sé tu nombre!─ Ginny no gritó, pero, a esas horas hablar en voz un poco alta ya era demasiado.

─Blaize Zabini, para servirte.

Ginny asintió y, un poco desconcertada, se marchó a toda velocidad a su sala común. No estaba en sus planes ser castigada por los Carrow y Zabini había tomado unos segundos preciosos de su tiempo.

Tendría suerte si no la pillaban de camino a la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

Y, efectivamente, tuvo suerte. No se encontró con nadie, ni siquiera con un fantasma. Era extraño pero desde que los Carrow estaban allí los fantasmas nunca bajaban al Gran Comedor ni estaban en los primeros pisos del castillo. Hacía mucho que Ginny no veía a Nick casi-decapitado y si no fuera porque estaba segura de que los fantasmas no podían morir se preocuparía muchísimo por él.

Casi se olvidó de Zabini pero el chico seguía presente en sus pensamientos, no sabía que pensar de él y se preguntó si podría esperar al día siguiente para contárselo a Nev. No. No podría dormir si no compartía sus inquietudes con su mejor amigo. Era sorprendente lo mucho que se había distanciado de sus compañeras de curso ese año, ellas estaban asustadas (ella también, eso sería imposible de negar) y eran sumisas. No abrían la boca cuando un Carrow les hablaba. Y fingían que todo iba bien, chillaban más fuerte que antes, intentando así olvidar. Por primera vez en su vida, Ginny las había visto hablando de maquillaje como si fuese lo único importante en sus vidas. Estaban asustadas. Y no se veían capaces de luchar por nada. No se daban cuenta de que el valor no es la ausencia del miedo, si no la única manera de vencerlo. No era fácil, pero era lo único que les quedaba, su valentía y su orgullo Gryffindor.

Tan perdida en sus pensamientos como estaba se dio cuenta de que estaba justo en frente de las escaleras para subir a la habitación de Neville. Pero ¿cómo iba a ir a verle sin que Seamus se diese cuenta? No quería tener mirones en esa conversación tan importante que iba a mantener con Neville. Era vital saber que se equivocaba con Zabini (o no). Y aunque el lo conociera exactamente lo mismo que ella, al menos podría compartir con alguien sus pensamientos. (Eso nunca estaba demás, a decir verdad).

La chica se dirigió silenciosamente a la habitación de Neville y Seamus, por lo que ella sabía el segundo tenía un sueño frágil, pero creía que con un muffiatus bastaría para no despertarlo. Caminó sigilosamente hasta la cama que tenía las iniciales N.F.L. y abrió las cortinas.

Neville parecía todo un niño mientras dormía, lo único que lo diferenciaba de uno eran, sin duda, todas las heridas que le adornaban el rostro y los brazos. Definitivamente los Carrow eran un asco. Ginny se mordió los labios, reflexionando sobre lo mal que se sentía por interrumpir su sueño.

─Nev, Nev. ─ Ginny sacudió el hombro de su mejor amigo ligeramente, temiendo asustarlo.

─Abuela... déjame un poco más... quiero dormir...─ Se quejó Neville con una voz que imitaba la de un niño pequeño (aunque por aquel entonces ya tenía una voz grave y fuerte). Ginny sonrió mientras lo sacudía un poco más fuerte, ciertamente Neville era como un Ron, pero sensible y menos perezoso.

Neville abrió los ojos con cuidado, como si esperara engañar a alguien para seguir durmiendo, hasta que vio a Ginny sentada en su cama.

─Ginny... ¿Sabes que hora es?─ Se quejó, mientras se desperezaba, consiguiendo así seguir pareciendo un niño pequeño y mimado.

─No tengo la menor idea. Pero no te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado cuando venía hacía aquí...─

Y Ginny le contó con pelos y señales (Sí, le habló del pelo cortísimo de Zabini, intentando que el chico recordase cómo era su compañero de clase) lo que le había sucedido. Neville pasó de desconcertado a desconfiado en un par de frases. Y cuando Ginny le contó lo que Zabini "sentía" por Parkinson y Neville la interrumpió con un exageradamente alto "¿Qué dices?" ella lo ignoró y siguió explicándole que tenía miedo de equivocarse pero que quería confiar en él

─Creo que está _bien_. Mientras venía aquí pensé que quizá podríamos intentar confiar en él, ¿sabes? Dumbledore siempre dijo que deberíamos unirnos entre casas y así sólo nos faltaría tener un aliado Hufflepuff y ambos sabemos que eso será cuestión de tiem...─ Ginny se interrumpió cuando vio que el chico se ponía repentinamente rojo.─ ¿Nev? ¿Nev por qué estás así de rojo? ¡Puedo verte incluso con esta luz, por Merlín!─ Ginny sonrió, conocedora, cuando comprendió que posiblemente una Hufflepuff rubia y con tendencia a sonrojarse podía tener la culpa del estado avergonzado de Neville.─¿Hay algo que quieras comentarme sobre Hannah Abott? ¿Algo sobre su dulce cabello rubio a la luz de la luna? Cuando te dije que ibas a tener suerte en este curso no pensé que te darías tanta prisa.─ Bromeó, consiguiendo que Neville la fulminase con la mirada. Ginny se recostó a su lado, la cama de su mejor amigo era realmente tentadora y ella estaba bastante cansada, a decir verdad.

─No es lo que crees, malpensada. Es que Hannah me dijo que quería ayudarnos con lo que sea que estemos haciendo.─ Refunfuñó Neville, mientras se volvía a tumbar en la cama, estaba algo irritado por los pensamientos de Ginny, básicamente porque tenía razón. Entonces el chico recordó el porqué de la visita de su mejor amiga a esas horas intempestivas.─Gin, ¿de verdad quieres confiar en Zabini? Es un Slytherin y créeme, los rumores que hablan de él no son precisamente halagüeños.

─Neville, él puso esa cara, antes de decir la verdad tenía la cara de incomodidad que tiene Harry cuando no nos quiere decir algo que tiene que ver con Voldemort.─ Le explicó, intentando no ser demasiado sentimental. ¡Ya había estado demasiado tiempo así y no quería volver a caer!

─Gin, imagínate que es una trampa, imagina que es todo para que los Carrow nos puedan controlar. Imagina que Luna vuelve a ser castigada o incluso Hannah. No te ofendas pero si solo fuéramos tú y yo me daría igual que nos castigaran o nos torturaran pero ellas están hechas de otra pasta. Luna es casi etérea y Hannah es demasiado dulce como para sufrir algo así.─ Neville estaba muy cansando y no le apetecía discutir con Ginny, tenía sueño y quería zanjar el asunto de Zabini cuánto antes.

─Neville, ¿y si es verdad? ¿Y si Blaise Zabini nos confió su verdad para salvar a Parkinson?

─¿En qué podría beneficiar a Parkinson que la guerra acabase? Ahora mismo sólo está con Malfoy y si la guerra acaba él posiblemente empiece a quererla por su gran preocupación mientras estaba mal.

─¿Te fijas mucho en los Slytherin, no? Pero creo que él simplemente quiere que ella esté feliz, aunque no sea junto a él. Lo que lo hace un amor mucho más Slytherin.

─No tengo nada mejor que hacer en clase de los Carrow. Y no lo sé, no lo entiendo, Gin.

─Neville, en serio, hagamos una cosa: confiamos en él para hacer un par de cosas y si nos delata caemos tú y yo y si no lo hace ¡tenemos un infiltrado entre las serpientes! Vamos. Los que desconfían son los demás, los que creen que estamos equivocados son los demás, tú, Luna y yo somos los únicos que podemos estar allí. ¡Somos los únicos que aún tenemos esperanza en Harry, _joder_! No podemos desconfiar de alguien sólo por el color de su corbata. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque es lo que ellos hacen, desconfían como animalillos asustados. Son idiotas. ¡Se ridieron antes de luchar! ¿Por qué crees que tú y yo somos los únicos castigados prácticamente a diario? ¿Por qué crees que todos nos miran de reojo y murmuran que somos unos suicidas? ¡Son cobardes! Y de las demás casas está bien pero ¿te parece normal que los Gryffindor sean los primeros en callarse? ¡¿Puedes creer que incluso Collin se calla? Yo no. Y por eso vamos a confiar en Zabini.

─¿Estás diciendo que debemos confiar en Zabini para demostrarle a los demás que estamos mal de la cabeza?

─Sí.

─Vale, vale, ahora déjame dormir.

Ginny suspiró, estaba agotada y su habitación quedaba a millas de allí. En cuando había Neville había aceptado su locura, había perdido toda la fuerza de voluntad. Solo quería quedarse allí y dormir. Bueno, solo iba a cerrar los ojos un par de segundos. Solo un ratito.

Y así, nuestros héroes se quedaron dormidos, nunca en sus vidas habrían creído ser compañeros de cama, desde luego.

* * *

_Ahora mismo estoy sufriendo mucho. ¿Y sabéis por qué, queridos lectores? ¡Pues porque cada vez que escribía una escena de __**Ginny/Neville**__, Hannah/Neville o Ginny/Zabini los veía como pareja! El mundo es horrible conmigo. Y lo peor es que cada vez veo más posible el Ginny/Neville. En cualquier caso voy a poner a Gin de co-protagonista porque es... eso, la co-protagonista. Bueno, en el próximo veremos a Luna molestar a los Ravenclaw de manera que todos se sientan culpables,^^.  
_

_¿A qué no os esperabáis lo de Zabini? Bueno, espero sinceramente haber logrado algo especial en este capítulo porque realmente me encantó escribirlo. Esa escena total y absolutamente de amigos de Ginny y Neville me pareció preciosa, aunque yo estoy un poco loca, qué le voy a hacer._

_¡Espero que no hayáis tenido problemas con el expreso de Hogwarts! ;)_

_Nos leemos,_

_**OrPunto.**_


End file.
